Confusing Night
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Siang, dibikin marah. Malem, dibikin repot. Sasuke bener-bener nggak tau lagi harus ngapain kalo berhadapan dengan asistennya yang satu ini. Saran: Cukup diem, dan jadi tempat curhat.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC

**Rated:** (karena satu dan lain hal) T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Confusing Night ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya remang-remang lampu menyakiti penglihatan. Suara musik yang berdentum keras menabuh gendang telinga. Bau alkohol dalam cairan menusuk penciuman. Keramaian yang terpendam di bawah tanah hiruk-pikuk kota yang masih terus hidup tanpa mengenal istirahat.

Di salah satu bar bawah tanah yang tempatnya agak eksklusif yang hanya bisa didatangi oleh kalangan-kalangan tertentu, di salah satu pojok sudut bar tersebut di sanalah ia duduk sembari terus memesan minuman yang sama selama berjam-jam. Berwajah seperti Host kelas atas namun berekspresi seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja kecopetan. Disangka _gay _karena menolak tipe wanita mana pun yang datang menggodanya tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ada laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Padahal siapa pun yang datang, ia tidak peduli. Sempat terlintas pemikiran bahwa ia mengincar sang bartender karena terus duduk di bar dan terus memesan minuman.

Uchiha Sasuke, 27 tahun. Lajang. Berkemauan keras dan memiliki pendirian. Tidak sopan dan tempramen buruk. Selalu menempatkan diri sendiri di atas orang lain. Tipe yang paling banyak dikejar wanita. Tidak lupa dengan karier suksesnya di usia yang cukup dini. Dan tidak lupa juga dengan gosip yang menyebarkan bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis.

Pria laris tersebut kira-kira sudah empat jam duduk di kursi tanpa pergerakan yang berarti. Menenggak minuman, menaruh gelasnya. Menenggak lagi, dan menaruhnya lagi. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata ''Tambah!'' yang ditujukan pada bartender agar memberinya minuman yang sama dengan yang pertama kali dipesan. Setelah minum seteguk, ia akan berhenti sejenak. Bola mata hitamnya diarahkan pada sebotol _whiskey_ yang terpajang di belakang bartender. Namun bukan itu yang tercetak di pikirannya. Mata hitamnya yang gelap hanya sedang menerawang. Menerawang ke tempat lain.

Gambar yang tercetak dan diputar dalam kepalanya sekarang bukanlah gelas minuman yang isinya berguncang karena pengaruh getaran meja yang ikut berguncang dengan dentuman musik yang terdengar. Yang terlihat adalah rekaman kejadian tadi siang di kantornya yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini.

Sasuke selalu keras pada seluruh bawahannya. Peraturan dinomorsatukan dan hukuman diutamakan. Bentakan dan pelototan menjadi hal yang sering didapat oleh setiap karyawannya. Tipe bos yang paling dihindari oleh seluruh kaum pekerja. Yang paling sial tentu saja asistennya, orang yang selalu berada di samping Sasuke dan mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Orang yang selalu mendapat gertakan dan menjadi tempat pelampiasan kekesalan Sasuke. Semua karyawan prihatin dengan keadaan mental orang tersebut. Sasuke memang pantas menjadi penguji mental yang paling berat.

Dan orang itu jugalah yang dengan cerobohnya membuat kesalahan besar hingga Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya bisa memandang kecewa pada asistennya dan pergi. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana mengatasi kesalahan anak itu. Ia sedikit menyesal karena pergi tanpa bicara apapun. Asistennya pasti menangis.

_'Apa aku kelewatan padanya?' _Sempat terpikir hal seperti itu, namun Sasuke segera mengenyahkannya. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang sudah lalu. Yang perlu dipikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menutupi kerugian besar yang dialami oleh perusahaan.

''Hei, Kakashi!''

Suara wanita tersebut sangat besar, bahkan melampaui suara keras musik yang diputar, sehingga Sasuke ikut menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Pandangan Sasuke terhalangi oleh beberapa orang yang lalu lalang, tapi ia bisa tahu suara tersebut dari seorang wanita pirang yang kelihatannya sudah agak berumur karena wanita itu berteriak lagi, ''Apa kau tahu dimana orang yang tadi datang bersama anak ini?'' Ia menunjuk seseorang di ujung sana.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Perasaan aneh seperti _'Kelihatannya aku tahu' _sempat terlintas di benaknya ketika melihat sosok yang duduk di sofa pojok sana, sedikit terasing dari keramaian. Dan perasaan itulah yang membuatnya mengikuti sang bartender ketika berjalan ke arah wanita pirang tersebut.

''Kau kenal dengan anak ini?'' Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita yang sepertinya tertidur di sofa sambil meringkuk. Dipastikan mabuk kalau melihat banyaknya botol bir yang ada di meja. Sasuke menyipitkan mata agar dapat melihat sosoknya lebih jelas. Bukan karena ia mabuk maka penglihatannya buram, tapi karena tempat itu gelap jadi ia perlu gambaran yang lebih konkrit untuk memastikan apakah dia kenal perempuan itu atau tidak.

Dan ketika Sasuke mengenal celana bahan panjang, blazer abu-abu yang dipakai wanita itu, ia tahu. Ia _kenal _dengan wanita itu. Ia _tahu _wanita itu. Bahkan, wanita itu adalah _asisten_-nya! Asisten yang sudah membuatnya terdampar di sini.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke menepuk jidat atas penemuannya.

Sang bartender berusaha mengangkat wanita itu agar dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Tentu saja Sasuke sudah tahu seperti apa rupanya. ''Hmm... Kalau tidak salah, seingatku ia datang bersama seorang wanita berambut pink. Tapi tadi aku baru saja melihat wanita itu pergi berdua dengan seorang pria. Yaah, kita tahulah mereka kemana.''

_'Harunoooooooo!' _Sasuke memastikan dirinya untuk mengingat agar memberi pelajaran pada resepsionisnya yang satu itu.

''Jadi maksudmu anak ini ditinggal oleh temannya, begitu?'' Wanita pirang itu tampak tidak suka melihat lagi-lagi ada orang yang mabuk dan ditinggal begitu saja di tempatnya. ''Harus kita apakan dia? Apa tidak ada kenalannya?''

''Yaah, kalau mau, aku bisa mengantarnya pulang dengan taxi. Alamat rumahnya pasti ada di dompetnya.''

Wanita tersebut mendecak dengan gaya menyebalkan. ''Tidak perlu pura-pura, Kakashi. Kau pasti akan membawanya ke apartemenmu dan aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya di sana.''

''Madam Tsunade, kenapa kau selalu berpikir buruk tentangku, sih?''

Wanita mabuk itu mulai mengusap matanya. Lalu ia terkulai lagi. Sang bartender segera mendekatinya. ''Nona, kau sudah tidak bisa minum lagi. Mari kuantar anda pulang.''

Wanita itu menepisnya. ''Mmnngghhh... Aku masih bisssyyyyaaaa...'' dan ia terjatuh lagi.

Sebelum sesuatu menyangkut-nyangkutkannya dalam masalah ini, Sasuke berniat kabur diam-diam.

''Ng? Ah, Kak Neji!'' Suara wanita mabuk itu mengejutkan Sasuke. ''Kak Neji, kakak disini? Kakak kemana saja? Sejak aku bilang kakak seperti perempuan dan cocok memakai gaun warna pink, kakak pergi dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kakak juga jadi terus menghindariku. Maafkan aku, Kak.'' Wanita yang dikenal Sasuke bernama Hinata itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke sambil berurai air mata. Sasuke yang dipeluk jadi nggak berkutik.

''Ooh, jadi kamu kakaknya? Wah, syukurlah.'' Wanita pirang itu tampak senang. ''Nah, setelah lama tak bertemu, lebih baik kau segera pulang dan reuni dengan adikmu. Ini barang-barangnya. Ah, jangan lupa bayar tagihanmu dan tagihannya, ya.''

Wanita yang tadi dipanggil Madam Tsunade itu berbicara cepat sampai tidak masuk ke otak Sasuke. Ditambah lagi asistennya ini masih memeluknya kuat-kuat. Tapi Sasuke mengerti kalau ia sedang diusir dan dirugikan. ''Tunggu! Aku bukan kakaknya!''

''Kau pikir aku percaya? Kulit kalian putih. Warna rambut kalian sama. Wajah kalian juga sedikit-banyak mirip. Kalian pasti dari satu gen,'' kata sang bartender dengan sok tahunya.

''Aku tidak peduli kalian mirip atau tidak. Yang jelas sepertinya kalian saling kenal. Silahkan bayar dan segera keluar dari sini!''

Dan akhirnya setelah dipaksa membayar minumannya dan minuman asistennya, Sasuke diusir keluar. Ia bersumpah tidak akan datang lagi ke tempat itu! Ia bahkan akan membeli tempat itu, mengusir semua penghuninya, dan menggusur tanahnya hingga rata!

Melihat ke wanita mabuk yang masih memeluknya, ia menghela napas berat. Setahunya, dia nggak pernah liat anak ini minum alkohol. Selalu hanya pesan teh atau jus. Dia pernah bilang tidak tahan baunya, tidak pernah minum, atau semacamnya. Tapi malam ini ia mabuk berat. Sampai melibatkan Sasuke pula.

''Oi, Hyuuga, sadar. Ayo bangun.'' Sasuke menepuk pipi Hinata yang kini melepaskan pelukannya dan terkulai lemas ke tanah.

''Nnggg... Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, Ma...''

Tolol! Siapa yang memanggilmu untuk makan?!

Dan siapa yang kau panggil Mama?!

Dengan putus asa, Sasuke melingkarkan tangan Hinata di lehernya dan membantunya berdiri, berniat mengantarnya pulang. Secuek apapun, Sasuke nggak mungkin meninggalkan seorang wanita mabuk tanpa pertahanan di tengah jalanan malam begini. Apalagi wanita itu asistennya. Ditambah lagi, ia terlihat terakhir bersama wanita ini. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa, ia bisa jadi orang pertama yang dicurigai.

Setelah menyeretnya mati-matian, Sasuke melempar Hinata dan tasnya ke bagian belakang mobilnya. Ia sendiri mengambil bagian kemudi dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah apartemen gadis ini. Ia masih ingat jalannya karena beberapa waktu yang lalu ia harus mengantar Hinata kembali ke apartemen untuk mengambil dokumen yang ketinggalan. Jadi ia tidak perlu menanyakan arah pada orang mabuk atau membawanya ke apartemennya sendiri.

''Kau tahu, Naruto? Tempat kerjaku itu sangat menyebalkan!'' Saat Sasuke mulai memusatkan konsentrasinya ke jalan, wanita di belakangnya mulai mengoceh tidak karuan. Apalagi sekarang ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, temannya yang bekerja di perusahaan cabang yang sering berkunjung. ''Desain kantornya benar-benar parah! Bayangkan saja! Saat aku pertama datang, seluruh dinding putih tanpa hiasan! Membosankan. Bahkan tanaman hias saja tidak ada. Selera orang yang merancangnya benar-benar menyedihkan!''

Maaf saja deh kalau menyedihkan. Ruang kerja itu Sasuke sendiri yang menginginkannya. Ia tidak perlu benda-benda tak penting yang hanya memenuhi ruangan tanpa arti yang jelas. Tapi sepertinya gara-gara hal itu, ia malah disangka pelit karena tidak mau mendekor ruangan dengan hiasan-hiasan meski yang umum sekalipun.

''Apalagi Bosku. Daripada bekerja dengan dikelilingi dinding putih dan selalu di depan komputer, bekerja dengannya jauh lebih parah! Bosku itu orangnya suka marah-marah dan kasar. Pagi, marah. Siang, marah. Aku baru datang, dia marah. Aku mau pulang, dia juga marah. Saat makan siang pun aku harus makan ocehannya!''

Apa wanita ini benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang dibicarakannya?

''Jangankan dia. Kau tahu sepupunya yang bernama Uchiha Obito itu, Suigetsu?'' Ganti nama lagi. Sekarang jadi mitra kerja Sasuke. ''Uugh, aku paling tak suka kalau orang itu datang. Dia sering menyentuh pantatku secara sengaja. Ngomongnya sih kesenggol, tapi masa' sering banget? Apalagi Bosku seperti pura-pura nggak lihat begitu. Di kantorku nggak ada keadilan buat cewek!''

Err, kalau yang itu, Sasuke beneran nggak tau loh. Dia baru tau pas dibilangin. Mungkin dia harus memperingati Obito tentang hal itu. Pantas saja banyak karyawati yang nggak betah kerja di tempatnya. Jadi faktor menurunnya jumlah tenaga kerja di tempatnya bukan semua salah Sasuke.

''Tapi yang paling parah tetap saja si monster pemarah nomor satu. Si mesum tadi nomor dua. Ino, kau pasti mengerti 'kan rasanya selalu dimarahi olehnya. Aku sudah mencoba nasihatmu seperti 'Jangan dengar suaranya. Cukup pandang wajahnya dan anggap saja ia sedang marah karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Atau seperti pacar yang cemburu.' Tapi itu nggak berhasil. Melihat kakinya saja aku sudah takut, apalagi melihat wajahnya. Aku nggak beraniiiii...''

Sori deh kalo nakutin.

Sasuke menghela napas. Apa dia memang terlalu keras pada si Hyuuga ini, ya? Kalau dia mengingat-ingat, rasanya dia tidak terlalu keras seperti yang daritadi diocehkan. Tapi asistennya ini memang sedikit ceroboh. Wajar dong kalau dia marah. Kalo Hinata mau protes tentangnya, Sasuke juga bisa protes tentang Hinata. Hampir setiap dokumen selalu basah dengan air. Meski tidak ada apa-apa di lantai, tapi dia bisa tersandung. Sifat cerobohnya itu loh yang bikin Sasuke nggak betaaaahhhh!

''Apalagi *hik* '' Hinata mulai cegukan, ''Karena kejadian tadi siang... *hik* Meski selalu marah-marah, ia selalu memperhatikan pekerjaanku *ihik* memberi tahu yang salah dan cara mengatasinya... Meski hanya itu sisi baiknya, dan selalu dilakukan dengan kekerasan, *hik* tapi hanya hal itu yang membuatku betah bersamanya...''

Sasuke sedikit tercengang dengan pengakuan itu. Rasanya baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang dia baik setelah dibentak-bentak. Meskipun dia sedikit kesal karena terdapat kata 'hanya' di kalimat itu. Apa membiarkan wanita ini makan siang bersamanya dan kadang-kadang menraktirnya tidak bisa dianggap baik? Setidaknya Hinata 'kan jadi irit uang makan.

''Bagaimana ini, Hakuuu...? Sekarang, dia pasti membenciku...'' Hinata terisak dan menangis. ''Biasanya *hik* dia pasti akan marah-marah, tapi esoknya dia akan bersikap seperti biasa *hik* Tapi tadi siang ia tidak berkata apapun dan memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya. Aku sudah membuatnya kecewaaaa... *ihik* Huuu... Huwaaa...''

Tangisannya mulai terdengar lepas. Air mata mulai membasahi jok mobil. Sasuke hanya pernah mendengar kalau kadang-kadang Hinata memang sering mengurung diri di toilet perempuan. Terkadang saat melewati ruang peralatan yang sepi, ia bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang sepertinya terisak kecil. Hinata memang cengeng, tapi ia tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan air matanya di depan orang lain. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat atau mendengarnya menangis lepas.

''Huuu... Hakuuuu... Bagaimana iniii...''

Ia masih menangis di belakang sementara Sasuke mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya untuk memperhatikan jalan.

Suara cegukan Hinata mulai terdengar lagi di sela-sela tangisannya. Sasuke melempar sebotol air mineral yang ia simpan di mobilnya ke belakang. Entah Hinata menangkapnya atau tidak.

''Minum itu. Hilangkan cegukanmu.''

Hinata mengambil botol yang tadi jatuh ke bawah. Memutar tutupnya dengan susah payah dan menenggaknya. Beberapa tetes air menetes ke rahang dan bajunya karena keseimbangannya yang buruk dan guncangan mobil. Cegukannya mulai berkurang.

''Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.'' Meski masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, Hinata masih bisa mendengar suara lembut laki-laki di depannya dengan jelas. ''Aku yakin Bosmu tidak menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya. Dia memang kecewa padamu, tapi semuanya pasti akan kembali normal. Kau cukup perbaiki kesalahanmu dan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk ke depannya.''

Hinata masih sedikit pusing karena pengaruh alkohol. Sedikit memakan waktu untuk mencerna kata-katanya. ''Be-benarkah...? Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu, Haku?''

Sasuke tidak perlu melihat ke belakang untuk menjawabnya. ''Yaah, itu hanya pendapatku, sih...''

Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. ''Terima kasih, Haku. Kau memang yang paling baik!''

''Hentikan! Aku sedang menyetir!''

Hinata kembali duduk anteng di belakang dan sekarang mulai menyengir nggak karuan. Orang mabuk memang aneh. Sebentar nangis, sebentar ketawa.

Sasuke sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa tadi ia berkata seperti itu. Mungkin karena Hinata menganggapnya sebagai Haku, orang teramah yang pernah ia temui di tempat kerja maupun di hidupnya. Sasuke juga jadi terbawa-bawa dan memberikan penghiburan yang mungkin akan dilakukan Haku.

Tentunya tanpa dilengkapi senyum hangat khas Haku.

Hinata tersenyum-senyum sendiri di belakang sambil memandangi kakinya yang diayun-ayunkan maju-mundur. ''Kau tahu, Chouji, sebenarnya saat pertama kali masuk kerja, aku sudah tidak tahan dan berniat keluar. Apalagi saat tahu Bosku adalah Pak Sasuke.'' Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kenapa setiap karyawan yang berhenti kerja selalu membawa-bawa namanya untuk dijadikan alasan, sih? ''Tapi karena selalu dibujuk Haku, aku mencoba bertahan dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Lalu lama-kelamaan, aku jadi banyak mengenal sisi baiknya.''

Perasaan tadi Hinata bilang kebaikan Sasuke tuh 'hanya' karena Sasuke mau mengajarinya. Sekarang dia bilang 'banyak'.

''Hmm... Aku cabut lagi kata-kataku. Yang baik darinya memang hanya karena dia banyak mengajariku. Setelah itu, karena sering menraktirku makan siang. Yaah, walaupun itu karena kami sering keluar dan aku sering kena omelan darinya,'' kata Hinata setelah berpikir sekitar satu menit.

Oke, ternyata kata-kata 'baik' memang tidak cocok untuk Sasuke.

''Kau tahu apa yang paling lucu, Karin? Saat aku bekerja dengannya, dia tidak mau dipanggil Pak Uchiha karena tidak suka disamakan dengan kakaknya. Lalu dia menyuruhku memanggilnya Pak Sasuke. Kekanak-kanakan sekali, ya. Hahahahahahahaha.''

Suara tawa Hinata yang melengking mendengung di telinga Sasuke. Rasanya setir mobil bisa remuk karena digenggam Sasuke dengan geram. Kayaknya di kantor Hinata bukan anak yang banyak bicara, kenapa sekarang jadi bawel banget, sih?

''Haha, hahaha, aduh, perutku sakit...'' Tawa Hinata mulai mereda. Ia tiduran lagi dan meringkuk. ''Hehehe, Pak Sasuke...'' Kemudian ia tertidur.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Akhirnya tenang juga. Ia tidak terbiasa menyetir dengan suasana yang ribut. Sepanjang perjalanan itu ia berkonsentrasi pada jalan sambil ditemani dengkuran pelan Hinata. Apartemen Mikazuki adalah tempat pemberhentiannya.

Ia mengerti, membangunkan Hinata dan menyuruhnya pergi ke kamar sendiri adalah hal yang sia-sia. Paling-paling Hinata ambruk sendiri di tengah jalan. Jadi ia memeriksa tas kecil Hinata dan mengambil kunci apartemennya. Lalu dengan sangat terpaksa, ia membopong Hinata ke apartemennya.

Di depan kamar Hinata, tiba-tiba seorang nenek dari kamar sebelah muncul. ''Ya Tuhan!'' Nenek itu tampak kaget saat melihat Sasuke. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi sebelum pintu ditutup, ia berpesan sesuatu, ''Tenang saja. Malam ini aku dan Kakek juga berencana untuk begadang, kok. Lagipula apartemen ini cukup kedap suara. Lakukan saja selama yang kalian mau.'' Setelah itu ia menutup pintunya. Kemudian nenek itu muncul lagi dari balik pintu. ''Ah, jangan lupa periksa pengaman, ya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang kebobolan.'' Setelah itu ia benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sasuke mencengkram kenop pintu dengan geram. Memangnya nenek itu pikir dia mau ngapain?

Menghiraukan nenek tadi, ia membuka pintu dan pucat saat melihat dimensi lain di balik sekat segi empat tersebut. ''Apa-apaan tempat ini?'' Sebenarnya dia pengen ngomong: Ini kamar atau pabrik sampah?

Menarik napas, Sasuke mempererat bopongannya. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil melirik kiri-kanan, melihat dan mencela. Barang-barang berserakan, kertas-kertas bertebaran. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Hinata perempuan yang sangat berantakan.

Sambil menendang barang-barang yang menghalangi jalan, Sasuke terus menggerutu, seperti: kenapa dia bisa disini, kenapa dia harus melakukan ini, kenapa dia nggak ninggalin aja cewek ini pas di bar tadi. Semuanya cuma bisa bikin dia tambah repot doang.

Tanpa berniat menyusahkan dirinya lebih lanjut, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menggeletakkan Hinata di salah satu sofa disana dan meninggalkannya.

''Ng... Air...'' Sampai suara Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak bisa kalau Sasuke pergi dari sana saat itu juga. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya melangkah ke dapur, mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air, dan membawanya ke Hinata.

Ia bahkan membantu Hinata yang masih lemas untuk minum.

''Mmmngh...'' Hinata mengerang.

''Cepat minum dan kita selesaikan semua ini. Aku mau pulang,'' kata Sasuke.

Karena kesadarannya masih belum pulih benar, lagi-lagi Hinata minum dengan berantakan. Sasuke membantu melap air yang tumpah dengan ujung lengan kemejanya.

''Terima kasih,'' ucap Hinata setelah gelasnya kosong. ''Anak baik, anak baik.'' Sasuke merona ketika Hinata mengusap kepalanya. Tidak pernah ada lagi yang mengusap kepalanya sejak ia masuk SMP.

''Kerja yang bagus. Kau memang anjing yang hebat. Good job, Akamaru.'' Dan kekesalan Sasuke muncul lagi saat Hinata memuji sambil mengacungkan jempol segala. Pake acara 'ehehe' pula.

''Sudah! Cepat tidur! Besok kita buat perhitungan di kantor!''

''Tung— Jangan pergi!''

Sasuke ambruk saat Hinata memeluk pinggangnya dan menyerahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

''Jangan pergi, Akamaru! Aku takut sendirian!''

''Berhenti menganggapku anak anjing!'' teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong kepala Hinata agar menjauh darinya, ''Lepaskan aku!'' Tapi Hinata tetap bersikukuh. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, bahkan menindih Sasuke agar tidak kabur.

''Kumohon...'' Hinata menindih seluruh tubuh Sasuke, mengunci gerakannya, lalu mulai bertatapan mata ke mata dengan Sasuke. Pose mereka jadi terlalu intim daripada yang diharapkan. ''Malam ini saja... temani aku...''

Wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sayu karena pengaruh alkohol, napas panas yang terasa karena kedekatan jarak mereka, kontak fisik yang terlalu berlebihan...

Plis, deh. Ini semua udah lebih dari cukup.

Too much!

Biar dikata mungkin punya kelainan atau homo-soon-to-be, satu hal yang harus diingat: Sasuke ini tetep cowok normal yang bisa suka sama cewek! Punya nafsu dan rada nggak tahan godaan karena imannya lemah.

Kalau dia dihadapi sama situasi yang _perfect _banget buat 'itu', dia mesti gimana, dong?

Di satu kamar apartemen ini, mereka cuma berdua. Nggak ada orang lain yang bakal ganggu. Disini ada cewek yang nggak punya pertahanan sama sekali dan nggak akan protes kalau diserang. Malahan dia sendiri yang ngundang. Tempat, oke. Situasi, oke. Mood, juga udah pas. Selanjutnya apa?

Gerakan Hinata makin nggak karuan. Dia menggeliat tak nyaman di atas tubuh Sasuke, seperti masih mencari posisi yang pas. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya untuk menahan hormon yang meluap tak terkendali ketika Hinata menatapnya semakin dalam.

''A-apa yang...''

''Ummm... Malam ini...'' Pengaruh alkohol membuat kepalanya semakin berat. Rasanya pusing. Napasnya putus-putus. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dan panas, begitu juga dengan ruangan ini. Rasanya jadi tidak bertenaga. ''...tinggal disini, ya...''

Sasuke diam. Hinata diam dan terus menatap. Udara di sekitar mereka jadi terasa aneh dan panas. Dalam dan menelan. Sesuatu yang aneh merangkak dari dalam tubuh dan naik secara perlahan.

Sasuke mulai pasrah ketika Hinata melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Kalau dia bergerak sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

Tapi gerakan kasar Hinata yang tiba-tiba meraba dadanya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu akhirnya memulihkan kesadarannya.

''Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!''

Sasuke mendorong Hinata agar menjauh. Tapi Hinata tidak menyerah, ia malahan membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke secara paksa, menaikkan pakaian dalam Sasuke, lalu meraba dada telanjang Sasuke.

My God! Apa-apaan nih?

Dia mau diperkosa?

''Loh? Sakura, mana dada kebanggaanmu yang baru disilikon? Sudah kau buang?''

Watdepak! Silikon gigi lu ompong!

''Ah, ya sudahlah. Tanpa silikon pun kamu juga cantik kok.'' Dan setelah dengan nyantainya dia ngomong begitu, Hinata berbaring di dada Sasuke tanpa mengembalikan apa yang telah diacak-acaknya. ''Selamat tidur.'' Dan dia pun tidur dengan tenangnya.

Capek.

Cuma itu yang Sasuke rasain sekarang.

Siangnya dia dibikin marah. Malemnya dia dipaksa nganter cewek ini pulang. Setelah dibuat terangsang, cewek ini langsung tidur begitu saja.

Dia nggak tau lagi mesti ngapain. Cuma bisa berbaring pasrah...

''Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini laki-laki, loh.''

Hanya keheningan ruangan yang membalasnya. Dinding berwarna krem memantulkan suaranya di ruangan yang sepi.

''Kalau kau tidak segera bangun, benar-benar akan kuserang, nih.''

Suara pelan dengkuran mulai terdengar perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, suara detik jam dinding yang masih terus berjalan mulai terdengar, pelan dan konstan.

''Ck, aku ini bicara pada siapa, sih...'' Sasuke menarik rambutnya ke belakang dengan frustasi. Nggak ngerti apa saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia harus segera pulang. Kalau alkohol mempengaruhinya lebih jauh lagi, dia pasti akan menyesali semua yang ia perbuat esok paginya.

Sasuke bangun dan mengangkat Hinata kemudian kembali membaringkannya di sofa. Ia mengambil selimut di kamar yang ternyata lebih rapi daripada ruang tamu. Selimut itu dibentangkannya untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata agar dia tidak masuk angin. Setelah menenangkan diri dengan segelas air, merapikan penampilan, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

''Terima kasih...'' Lagi-lagi Hinata mengigau sendiri. Kali ini siapa lagi yang akan disebutnya? ''...Pak Sasuke.''

Sasuke terhenti dari gerakannya.

Aah, alkohol pasti masih mempengaruhinya. Dia harus cepat pulang kalau tidak ingin kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengemudi dan kecelakaan. Lihat saja, sekarang wajahnya merona sampai ke telinga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bangun pagi dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Ini dimana? Lalu ia sadar ini di apartemennya sendiri.

Kenapa kepalanya pusing? Lalu ia sadar kemarin dia pergi ke bar lalu kehilangan kesadaran. Pasti dia mabuk.

Siapa yang mengantarnya pulang? Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak ia temukan jawabannya karena ia buru-buru ke toilet dan muntah-muntah disana. Aah, orang mabuk itu rasanya menyedihkan sekaligus menjijikkan.

Lalu saat melihat jam, Hinata langsung panik. Dia buru-buru mandi, sikat gigi, cuci muka, ganti baju, berdandan, menyemprotkan parfum agar tidak ketahuan baru mabuk, dan saat dia siap untuk keluar, dia ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dan dia kembali depresi.

Kemarin dia melakukan kesalahan besar dengan tidak mengirimkan data penting ke mitra kerja bosnya, perusahaan Aburame. Padahal perusahaan Aburame dan tempat kerjanya sudah bekerja sama selama beberapa tahun. Bahkan sejak sebelum ia bekerja di sana. Dengan keteledorannya itu ia telah menghilangkan kepercayaan yang sudah dibangun sejak lama. Hinata menghela napas berat. Parahnya, dicari dimana pun, dokumen itu tidak ditemukan dan tidak ada back-up datanya. Padahal ia sudah mencari seluruh ruangan apartemennya, tapi tetap tidak ada.

Ia sudah mempermalukan nama perusahaannya.

Meminta maaf pada klien memang sangat membuatnya malu, tapi yang lebih memilukan hatinya adalah pandangan kecewa dari bosnya. Hinata masih ingat suasana saat itu, raut wajahnya, tekanan auranya, rasa kecewa yang tak dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata... Ia sudah mempermalukan Pak Sasuke.

Ia lebih memilih diceramahi setengah hari, dimaki, dicerca, bahkan disiksa. Atau, dicambuki juga boleh. Dikurung di kamar mandi pun ia terima. Hanya saja...

Hinata kembali ingin menitikkan air mata.

...kenyataan bahwa ia gagal menjadi asisten yang berguna untuk Pak Sasuke sangat menyiksanya.

Hinata mengelap air mata yang hampir jatuh. Ia harus kuat. Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diubah. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk ke depannya. Jangan sampai menciptakan kesalahan yang sama!

Hoe? Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Dimana, ya?

Hinata menepuk pipinya keras-keras. Dengan berbekal semangat baru, ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melangkah menuju kantor.

''Wah, Hinata sayang. Kau sudah mau berangkat? Cepat sekali.''

''Se-selamat pagi, Nenek Chiyo.'' Hinata memberikan salam seperti biasa pada tetangga yang selalu berpapasan dengannya ini.

''Seharusnya kau istirahat dulu. Tadi malam pasti kau capek sekali 'kan?'' Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Nenek Chiyo yang senyum-senyum penuh arti itu. ''Tapi kau hebat juga, bisa dapat yang sekeren itu. Teman sekantor, ya? Tadinya aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada cucuku, tapi kalau kau punya yang seperti itu, ya sudahlah.''

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, semakin bingung.

''Kalau aku 35 tahun lebih muda pasti akan kugaet. Kyaa! Cowok ganteng emang paling oke! Kakek saat muda dulu juga masih kalah ganteng!''

Hinata kabur diam-diam saat Nenek Chiyo masih meneruskan celotehnya. Dia bisa telat kerja kalau terus mendengarkannya.

Sebelum memasuki gedung kantor, Hinata menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. ''Selamat pagi,'' sapanya pada resepsionis.

''Hinataaa!'' Ia langsung dipeluk. ''Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian semalam! Tapi kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kamu tidak diganggu om-om disana 'kan?''

Hinata menenangkan temannya yang nampak panik. ''Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku sampai ke apartemenku dengan selamat, kok.'' Hinata menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak kekurangan suatu apapun.

''Benarkah? Syukurlaaaahh...''

Sakura merasa ada yang salah ketika bangun pagi tadi. Ia memang sering ke bar dan pulang malam sendirian, tapi khusus malam itu sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Tapi karena ia menganggap hal itu hanya sesuatu yang tak penting, ia melupakannya dan baru panik esok harinya.

Ternyata malam itu Hinata benar-benar terlantar.

Setelah ditahan cukup lama oleh Sakura, Hinata bergegas naik ke ruangannya. Namun saat sampai di depan, ia berhenti.

Ini nih yang bikin Hinata nggak nyaman. Kalau kantor-kantor biasa, harusnya sekretaris punya ruangan terpisah dari Bosnya. Dan ruangan itu harusnya ada di depan ruangan Bosnya. Jadi urutannya, ketemu sekretaris dulu, baru ke ruangan Bos. Tapi bisa-bisanya dia dapet ruangan kecil di dalam ruangan Pak Sasuke (Pak Sasuke lebih senang menyebutnya minimalis), katanya agar dia lebih mudah memanggil Hinata dan lebih mudah untuk mendiskusikan berbagai hal. Hinata curiga kalau ruangan itu dulunya bekas tempat untuk menyimpan dokumen-dokumen, alias gudang. Tapi, lumayanlah. Ruangannya tidak terlalu kecil dan masih memiliki ventilasi juga penerangan yang baik.

Tapi urutan masuknya jadi harus melewati ruangan Pak Sasuke, baru bisa ke ruang kerjanya.

Tangan Hinata bergetar.

Aduuhh, gimana nih? Dia masih belum siap menghadapi Pak Sasuke. Dia harus memasang wajah apa?

Dan saat Hinata masih kebingungan begitu, pintu di depannya terbuka.

''Ah, selamat pa—''

''Hari ini bereskan dokumen-dokumen yang baru dikirim Uzumaki dan input ke komputer. Jangan lupa taruh datanya di mejaku kalau sudah selesai. Makan siang hari ini pesan yang biasa saja. Jam 3 siang nanti kita pergi menemui klien, siapkan bahannya.''

Pak Sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang dan memberikan setumpuk kertas dan amplop coklat padanya. Hinata kelimpungan saat menerimanya.

''Mana jawabannya?''

Gadis itu terkejut. ''Ba-Baik!''

Sambil berusaha membawa kertas-kertas itu ke mejanya, Hinata berusaha memproses suasana di sekitar Pak Sasuke.

Pandangan mata yang tajam. Keseriusan yang dalam. Cepat dan gesit. Nada bicara yang angkuh. Fokus dalam pekerjaan dan tegas. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ini Pak Sasuke yang biasanya.

''Hyuuga, kertasmu terjatuh satu.''

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Pak Sasuke mengambil kertas yang terjatuh di lantai itu. ''Ma-maafkan saya.''

Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata dan menaruh kertas itu di atas tumpukan kertas lain bersama sebuah jepitan rambut kecil berwarna hitam. Eh? Ini 'kan jepitan yang dipakainya kemarin? Kenapa bisa...

''Aku akan lebih lembut.''

Sebelum Hinata sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, Pak Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh untuk mengurusi kepentingan lain.

Siang itu, Yamanaka menerima telepon dari Aburame yang langsung disambungkan ke Sasuke. Data yang hilang kemarin merupakan tanggung jawab pihak mereka yang ternyata terselip di antara dokumen perusahaan lain. Sebagai permintaan maaf, mereka berjanji untuk mengorder barang tiga kali lipat dari biasanya dan tetap melanjutkan hubungan kerja sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Favorite line:** Satu hal yang harus diingat: Sasuke ini tetep cowok normal yang bisa suka sama cewek! Punya nafsu dan rada nggak tahan godaan karena imannya lemah.

**A/N-** Wah, wah… Rencananya saya mau bikin cerita yang agak serius karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita saat mereka di dunia kerja. Eeeh, jadinya begini lagi, deh. Hahaha… Kalo ada yang penasaran dari mana Sasuke dapet jepitan Hinata, itu jatuh di jok mobilnya kok. Sasuke 'kan nggak mungkin macem-macem *ngelirik curiga ke Sasuke*

Setelah publish cerita ini, saya pengen hiatus. Meski dari awalnya saya emang nggak rajin nyumbang fic, sih. Mungkin kalo saya sempet aja baru nongol-nongol lagi *jyaahhh, sok sibuk* Hahaha… Terima kasih sudah membiarkan saya celoteh panjang di sini ^^v


End file.
